Jim Pickens Timeline
This article that documents the timeline of Jim Pickens' life. due to dates never being given this timeline works on order given by Kevin. This list contains the likely canon games, as games like Harry Potter RP likely don't affect the Jim timeline. The Sims 3 * Jim builds a small house * Jim gets a job as a criminal * Jim met Dennis Racket, his boss in the criminal career * Jim becomes enemies with Dennis Racket * Jim performs poorly * Jim quits his criminal career and switches to an interior designer * Jim changed his mind and switched back * Jim starts his murderous activities, his victims include various burglars and the repo man * Jim starts a romantic relationship with Silver Racket * Silver Racket Dies * Jim moves to another town * Jim adopted a dog named Paul Pickens * Jim's life was under a curse by the Racket Family, making all of his appliances break constantly as well giving him an aura that makes others dislike him. Gregory Horror Show * Jim by not eating his dog is sentenced to purgatory Minecraft * Bill is reincarnated to Jim. Stardew Valley * Jim moves to Stardew Valley. * Within a couple days, he makes it into the mines and heartlessly murders some innocent slimes. * (TO BE FINISHED) The Urbz, Sims in the Citygay * Jim moves to an unnamed city where he meets Will-i-am. Around this point Jim chooses to have his head shaved. This, however, later may have became natural baldness by the time he became an elder. The Movies * Jim is hired while being one of the lowest rated actors in Hollywood. Jim stars as the lead of Kill Joy, both his debut and worst movie. Several years later Kill Joy 2 releases. This movie contains the begin of Jim's descent into madness in the form of PennyDumb. Finally Kill Joy 3 releases, which marks the great conclusion to the Kill Joy series and Jim's rise to stardom. * By the conclusion of the Kill Joy series, Jim makes the best buddy cop film out there. The Sims 4 * Jim Pickens moves to San Myshuno. * Urp John moves in across the hall from Jim. * After focus switches to Jim, the family swells at an increased rate. Eventually, Jim and his family move to Oasis Springs. * Jim creates a sizeable space underneath his new residence where he keeps multiple 'test subjects' to earn him money by repeatedly painting for the rest of their lives. * Jim discovers The Book of Chaos and kills a large number of people. * Another Jim Pickens (possibly from an alternative universe) enters the fold, constantly calling the real Jim and asking to hang out, further cementing the idea that all of Kevin's worlds exist together in one place, convoluting time. * The alternate Jim is taken hostage but is surprisingly the most willing test subject. * Jim begins a cult in his basement and dresses up/grooms his test subjects accordingly. * Jim discovers the Potion of Youth and uses it to extend his life indefinitely. * Jim infiltrates a very rich family, kills every single one of them and sells all of their possessions to make a lot of money. * The Grim Reaper is now aware of Jim's actions and they begin to work as partners. Jim kills everyone and Grim never runs out of business, satisfying Jim's bloodlust and Grim's quota. * Jim now has some decent cash to his name, so he decorates the whole household with pictures of 'The Dear Leader'. * Jim renovates the basement and adds more surprisingly willing slaves to the cult. * Jim adds the 'Dear Leader' room, the 'Luxury' room, the 'No Privacy' room and the 'Blaring Light' room. * The alternate Jim Pickens dies of old age. * Urp John dies. Jim doesn't care. * Pearl is enslaved after raging over a cake Beejey was trying to make. * Jim kills Teagan. * Jim and Grim begin their romance. * Jim kills Youssef, but then pleads for his life, thus saving him. He now has a debt to Jim that he will have to repay no matter the cost, even though Jim killed him in the first place. * Jim opens a graveyard so that the annoying ghosts of his victims will stop breaking his things. * One of the Grim Reaper's distant relatives moves in next to Jim, they begin a romantic relationship. * The new Grim moves in with Jim. * Jim realizes Beejey's best friend is the talking toilet. * Realizing he can't impregnate Grim, he gets the aliens patrolling his house to do it for him. * Grim gets a job in business. * Jim proposes to Grim. * Grim gives birth to Grimey Pickens. * Jim infiltrates a new family by killing the father (Dennis) and taking his place as they look very similar. * Dennis comes back to life somehow, Jim kills him again, and he resurrects once more. Jim has met an immortal man. * Akshara and Murpi get out of the basement but willingly return whenever Jim gets back to the house. There could be a secret exit Jim is unaware of. * Dennis returns once more, and dies once more. * Jim kills Dennis's wife. * He sells all of Dennis's family's possessions and makes Human Racket his slave. * Dennis returns and dies again and so does his wife. * Pearl dies of old age. * The Grim Wedding occurs in Jim's mind during a dream. * Tim Pickens dies of old age. * Jim poses as Santa Claus and attempts to steal Christmas. * He uses Dennis's ability to never die as a distraction to steal presents. * He gives all his newly acquired gifts to his slaves. * He adopts Pumpkin and makes her glorious * He opens up a vet clinic, within 5 minutes he has murdered his first client and caused two dogs to go insane * Beejey seduces and marries Jules, the perfect man. * Grimey is traded away in order to make room for Jules. * Murpi and Akshara die of old age. * Beejey is given a makeover so he can spend his last days in dignity. * Human Racket is allowed to leave the basement for his birthday. * Jules dies from laughter. * Dennis is imprisoned in the basement. * Beejey becomes old and dies from old age with dignity while wearing a wrestling mask. * Jim goes to the jungle with a girl, Human Racket, Dennis, Pumpkin, and another cat. He discovers many priceless artifacts. * He plants a cow plant to get potions of youth. * Jim's immortal nemesis, Dennis, dies from non-related Jim issues. * Jim leaves Oasis Springs. * Jim moves to Brindleton Bay. * Jim builds a new dungeon hidden by bookcases. * Jim becomes a vampire, thus gaining a sense of style as well as the powers of Eternally Welcome, Bat Form, and Cast Hallucination. He takes the drawback of Sloppy Drinker. * Jim locks Supriya Delgato into a bathroom and clogs the sink drain, leaving her to die. * Kevin takes it upon himself to wreck Jim's new sense of style. * Grimey is revealed to have turned into a teen recently. * Jim consecutively froze, then set on fire an employee at a retail store for hitting on Emma Racket while they were on a date. * Grim discovers Jim's affair with Emma. * Jim forms a no-frog-searching cult-club with Emma Racket, 2 random people, Grimey, and a vampire Jim thought he killed. * Youssef dies of old age, finally being relieved of his life debt to Jim. * Grimey rejoins the household. She dates a rich vampire, then quickly marries him on the side of a road while Jim, in a bear costume, and Grim dance across the street. * Pumpkin dies and her tombstone is placed in a place of respect by the sidewalk. * A random slave from the basement is removed from the household in order to make room for Vladistraus. * Jim kills Vladistraus for refusing to feck in a coffin. * Jim buys a restaurant. He utilizes his cult as free labor. * Jim adopts a puppy named Picky, which may be guilty of white face but has some rad-ass flames on its belly. * Jim creates the holiday Death Day in the winter, and hosts a pool party at his house, killing many sims. * Jim imprisons Santa after he comes to his house, and then imprisons a second Santa soon after * Jim completely rebuilds his restaurant, this time with a graveyard * Death Day comes back around with a vengeance, and Jim's son, Project Pickens, died because he was standing outside as a vampire, and Grim was unable to plead for him. * While trying to revive Pumpkin, he decides to destroy Youssef's grave one and for all, finally ridding the world of even the most remote presence of him. * Jim vandalizes a spa, calls a cult gathering and then has a "steamy" encounter with one of the Santas (Ryland Oakley) in the sauna. * Jim has Santa (Ryland) abducted so he can have a baby, as the family is running low. * Jim keeps running out into a blizzard, causing Kevin to state that he "might have a strong case of Amnosia" * A hedge maze is added to the House, as Grim's new club, the Grim Bunch, enjoys it; however, one club member (Avid Venkataraman) runs right through it, ruining the fun, so the original maze is destroyed and replaced with a square hedge around an observation telescope, with just Avid inside. * Jim makes a great money-making scheme idea by making an art-inspired club, making them paint in his cellar thus giving him lots of money. * Jim opens an Art Store in a penthouse suite located in the Arts district. * Santa Ryland officially becomes pregnant. * Jim joins the club Spin Masters, gossips about and then freezes the club leader, dances with their frozen body, and then goes back to his store. * Ryland gives birth to twin alien babies, First Name and Second One Pickens; both babies are then put in the basement to be cared for by the Santas while they cry in stereo. * Jim starts a band called Jim and the Jimettes, which includes Grognak the Destroyer, Grim, and Advaith Anand (he wanted to add one of the Santas, but due to a recent patch, he could not). Jim is the lead singer, with Grim on Bunny Guitar, Grognak on organ, and Advaith on violin. ** The band requirements are to sing, play instruments, and swipe objects. However, they are not allowed to eat or look for frogs. * Jim and the Jimettes try to put on some concerts, but people keep getting distracted, as well as dying, and stealing instruments. Jim also kicks Advaith out of the band in favor of adding Vlad. Later, Sergio is added as new lead singer. *Grimey, Jim's daughter, unfortunately, dies from old age. While Grim is crying, Jim is happily playing a game on his computer. *Jim becomes a content creator a makes videos such as murdering collaborators on-screen and sleeping in huge piles of money. *One of the Santas is trapped in a deep hole in the yard to make videos, with only the bare essentials and bees. *Jim kills the entire Bro family, as well as the DJ he hired. Jim also twerked in their house. The Grim Reaper (Not the one that lives with Jim) complains about how many Jim is killing. *The Pickens family moves to L.A., so Jim is forced to sell his graveyard restaurant. *Jim visits his new neighbors, the Bailey-Moons. After finding out that they're celebrities, Jim attempts to mooch off of their fame. Jim slaps their son Orange numerous times and murders his mother Octavia. He then starts to date the newly single Thorne Bailey. Jim ends up moving into his house and adopts Barry, Ann, Gonzalo, Darion and Robert Reject without Thorne's permission. After discovering Thorne was way less rich than he thought, Jim decides the relationship just isn't working out. He moves out and Thorne, not being able to handle the stress of raising six children by himself, stabs himself in the stomach. The children are taken by child services and the Pickens family moves into the empty house. *Jim doesn't want to furnish the whole house by himself, so he buys a fully furnished mansion instead. He adds on a basement for trapping people and forcing them to make his videos. *He locks Genji and Clements in his basement to make videos, and then build a bowling alley right next to their pods. Jim gets into networking, a goes to a party so he can meet and talk to famous people. *Jim buys a bar called "No Gross Non-Famous Peeps" so he can meet famous people, and builds it right on a quake zone. He puts bouncers on the inside of the doors so people can get in but not get out. He furnishes it with a nice room for the famous people and puts a one-way mirror in the bathroom so he can film the people in it. After murdering three people in a row in front of everyone in the bar, people start to hate him. Jim decides he wants the bar in his house and leaves everyone trapped in his bar. After murdering one too many people, Grim beats him up for making his life difficult. Jim goes to bed and cries it out. *Jim gets sent to jail but breaks out easily. He goes back to the first bar and starts killing off everyone inside. He gets sent to jail and breaks out again, only to be struck by lightning. Jim gets a role as the voidcritter Vulpes in a VoidBop commercial. *Second One Pickens drowns in the pool. *Jim's relationship with Grim is not going too well, so Jim goes on a camping trip to Granite Falls with him. Jim realizes that something needs to change for his marriage to work out, so Jim strives to be a better person. *He buys a jail and brings justice to society by inviting over people he doesn't like and locking them up. Jim buys an abandoned prison to capture criminals more effectively. *Jim travels to Forgotten Hollow to get ingredients to cure his vampirism. *With Jim having turned over a new leaf, his relationship trouble with Grim is now settled. The Sims 2 - Prequel * We learn Jim has an Imaginary Father who happens to be black and he also went bald at the age of 12 and wore wigs for a small portion of his life. This shows that The Sims 2 is indeed in the past. * Jim and Imaginary Father move in with Grognak, which confirms they have met in the past. * Jim and Grognak begin a feud, but eventually work it out. * Jim goes to college. * Jim leaves college almost immediately. * Jim goes on a no reason vacation to two hotels and doesn't pay for either of them * Jim is a horrible painter, showing why he makes his slaves do it for him. * Jim moves back in with his real dad dick pickens. and dick's house haves mole people that live in the walls. * Jim invites the headmaster of a private school and has the mole people help out. * the head master arrives and jim and dick go into the walls the oven nearly burns down and someone goes insane. and dick tries to feed the headmaster instant noodles. * dick gets a job in the gaming career as a noob then eats expired mac and cheese. * Jim hires a matchmaker then goes to school Mole 3 uses the matchmaker instead and haves a awkward date.Then jim gets to use the matchmaker gets a five thousand simelion possible girlfriend and he and his dad dick fecks it up.Interats in mole 1 increases for no reason. dick calls over the headmaster at 2 am. * surprisingly nothing insane happens when the headmaster is there jim still didn't get in though. both the mole people's and the pickens stoves cacth on fire. * Dick pickens rehires the macthmaker buys some lovepotions and orders a fivethounsad simloeons girlfriend. dick and the fivethounsand simleon girlfriend vanessa have a somewhat normal date then dick woohoos with vanessa in jims bed and jim almost gets stuck in the wall. * dick starts off the home buisness off a lemonade stand and because random people can now enter his house and he has thhe mole people throw water at them dicks traps one of the mole people and forces them to seel lemonade. eick makes the other mole people make mini robots and toys. * Vannesa movs in vannsas job is a counterfiter and dick uses all the her skill points to get rare items. jim pickens get skill sucking up vaccum. one of the moles had a mental breack down, * kevin forget to save so vannesa didnet move in yet. The Sims Medieval * This series takes place in the Middle Ages (duh). This is also a prequel as Kevin states that the events of The Sims 4 happen in the future. * Jim Pickett the I is the original medieval thicc boy with a giant bald patch living in the kingdom of fecktopia. He is permanently stinky. * Jim becomes Lord Jim the Great, the king of fecktopia. He has dolls around his throne to listen to him because real people are unhappy with his decisions for some reason. * Grognak The Destroyer joins the army of fecktopia. * Lord Jim meets the Grim Reaper as he executes half of the village. * Bloodletter Feck becomes the royal physician. * Feck and Jim go on a quest for a frog's tear. Jim turns the frog into human by kissing it. Grognak and the frog queen get married. (This may be the reason why future Jim forbids his cult members to look for frogs) * Jim builds a maze around his throne to stop people from bothering him. * Jim considers Grognak and Grognak's wife for the position of the royal child bearer. * Jim brawls with each of his suitors to pick the strongest and the most aggressive maiden to mate with. As they become enemies, the suitors learn to care about their dear leader. * Jim picks Grognak to bear his offspring but she is unavailable so he goes for her wife instead. Jim gets friendzoned though. * Jim marries some other woman. They produce a baby named Mistake. * Jim chooses Voldermort to be the priest of his church. Rimworld * Sometime in the future, Jim Pickens, Grognak the 2nd, and Jog “Hanson” Manson start a colony on an unknown planet * Within days, the colony becomes known as ”the cult” * A sole raider attacks, and is eventually killed by the combined efforts of Jim, Grognak and Jog. He is then partially eaten raw and unbutchered by Jim. * Jim has a breakdown over the fact he ate raw meat, and attacks Jog Manson with intent to kill. * Jim is attacked by a wolf, along with Grognak. The two lie on the ground in agony, Jog unable to help them, still injured lies in bed. * Jog has a murderous breakdown, and attacks Grognak. Grognak arrests Jog, and puts him into prison. * Jim, disgruntled with the cult, orchestrates a prison break of Jog, which goes off without a hitch. * Jim tries to prevent Jog from escaping. A firefight ensues, where neither side receives fatal injuries, despite the fact they were inches apart at point blank range, with live arms. * Jim wins the firefight, and arrests Jog, putting him back in prison. The Sims * Starts off with Jim as a child (before the flashback, Jim stated to his therapist that it "all started when he was 7"). He had short, blond hair, a green and yellow beanie hat, a light green collared shirt with colorful star and moon patches on it, a blue cape with matching moon and stars patches, blue jeans, and red hightop sneakers. * Jim lived with his parents Dick "Is a Richard" Pickens and Janice "More like Bore Ragnorock Janotnice" Pickens. * He and his family lived in a 1b/1br house, where Jim's room was a small, windowless attachment to his parents' room, with just a bed; there were also no real doors, but instead just beads and one stone arch in the back. * Some of Jim's childhood activities were standing in front of the school bus and getting honked at, cleaning up the house while his parents did who knows what, sleeping in bed with his mother, and mourning those that had died on his family's lot. ** Kevin states that the last point is the reason why he is immune to sadness, because he spent his whole childhood crying. ** It also is seen that Jim gets his joy of standing in front of traffic from his father, when Dick is seen juggling in the middle of the road in Studio Town. * Decided that the Grim Reaper (aka Jim's future husband) wasn't so bad (and also pretty fecking hot) when Grim came to reap Janice's soul (for the first time), but agreed to bring her back to life when Dick pled for her life. * Jim's home full of graves, and later them being sold $1 per grave, is what inspires Jim to go into the graveyard business later on in life. ** They also had a Bonehilda, which made Jim find it okay to have a few skeletons in his closet (bu-dum tsh). * His father would sometimes get into bed naked with him, which explains why Jim and his future son BJ would sleep together, as Jim found parents sleeping in the same bed with their kids as normal. * After poor performance, extremely negative mood, and missing school, Jim is finally taken away and sent to military school. ** It was probably for the best *** Because eventually his mother dies in a room with a fireplace, rug, and couch, and the only exit is a Men's Only bathroom door, which she cannot go through, as she is not a man. Dick does not plead for her life this time. *** Also, Dick goes off the deep end, killing more and more people via pools with no ladders, Drew Carry comes to a party, but does not die, a butler comes and goes within a few days, and Dick loses his celebrity status. Also, he has no luck with the ladies, and lives secluded, alone, and surrounded by a moat. **** Jim clearly takes more after his father, with his thirst for death and ignoring his children/spouses/love interests. Only, Jim is much better with finding love.